Quentin Trembley
Quentin Trembley is a character in the series Gravity Falls. He is the founder of Gravity Falls, Oregon, and the 8½th President of the United States. Background As the 8½ President, he is said to have won in an actual landslide. He made the "Depantsipation Proclaimation", a law that banned pants. Trembley waged wars on pancakes, appointed babies to the Supreme Court, and also rode horses backwards. He founded the town of Gravity Falls by plummeting off a cliff on a horse at high speed. As shown in the video, he made babies Supreme Court Judges. A quote from one of his speeches: "The only thing we have to fear is giant, man-eating spiders." He also encased himself in a block of solid peanut brittle, and his body was lost for 150 years. Personality Quentin Trembley could be described as enigmatic and/or eccentric at best and downright insane at worst. By way of his actions could be diagnosed as legally insane, frankly unpredictable and he revels in the odd; during his presidential term, he elected several babies to the Supreme Court, waged war on pancakes, and made a law against pants titled the "Depantsipation Proclamation." In place of forfeiting presidential status he ate a salamander and jumped out of the window. However there may be more intellect and foresight towards his methods than at first glance at the very least for some of his shenanigans such as encasing himself in peanut brittle as a form of suspended animation and this was also shown in the trail to find the top secret files revealing him as the founder of Gravity Falls: To find them, one had to do things such as make a hat out of a piece of paper, hang upside down looking at a painting, and pretend to pick their nose with a statue's finger. However it is a bit ambiguous if he was simply being random or if any thought went into this at all. Physical appearance Trembley does not look out of place for his time period. He keeps his brown hair in a relatively simple haircut. He wears a fairly normal suit with a brown bowtie and bronze button, but no pants, due to his dislike of them and wears underwear. Role in the series In "Irrational Treasure", Dipper and Mabel Pines set out to find the true founder of Gravity Falls, where their search leads them to find Quentin Trembley was the founder. Sheriff Blubs shows them a short video detailing the actions of the embarrassing eighth-and-a-half president. It is then revealed that he encased himself in peanut brittle to survive until somebody finds him. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland then load him, the twins, and all evidence of the president into a crate on a train to be taken to Washington. After Mabel eats part of the peanut brittle, it starts to break apart. He then rips off his pants and announces himself to them. He notices his surroundings and unsuccessfully attempts to break out of the crate using his President's Key. Eventually, he and Mabel attract the attention of a woodpecker, which takes down the crate. They are chased by the Sheriff and his Deputy, until Dipper realizes that, not signing any letter of resignation, Trembley is still technically the president. Quentin then orders Blubs and Durland to cease chasing them, and go on a vacation. After they escape, he makes Mabel an official U.S. congressman and gives Dipper the President's Key. Trembley is later seen with the babies of supreme court. They are trying to discuss things but apparently it's hard with four babies, and Trembley comments it is a "dark day for America". In the credits of "Weirdmageddon", Quentin is sitting on horse backwards at a cliff, where he looks out to the horizon. Trivia *In "The Time Traveler's Pig", one of the settlers says, "By Trembley!" *Quentin Trembley is, technically, still the president of the United States, because he wasn't officially removed from presidency and being elected before the two-term limit was enacted. *At the end of the episode, Trembley makes Mabel a congresswoman, and gives Dipper his President's key. *Trembley's appointment of six babies to the Supreme Court is actually theoretically possible. There are no legal requirements of any sort to be a Supreme Court Justice, even legal qualifications, age or competency. Appointing babies was completely within Trembley's constitutional authority. However, the U.S. Senate would have to confirm his appointments, which would be unlikely. *The film about Quentin Trembley states he was elected in 1837, which is not an election year. **If Quetin Trembley was officially replaced by William Henry Harrison as president, he would've been elected in 1840, and only served for a month. He would've also been kicked out of office in 1841. Thus, according to Toby Determined's claim that the town was founded in 1863, it took Trembley 22 years to cross the country. *His quote, "The only thing we have to fear is gigantic, man eating spiders" is most a direct reference to Franklin D. Roosevelt's quote, "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself". *Quentin Trembley is based upon Teddy Roosevelt in one of Alex Hirsch's student films at CalArts, entitled (Teddy Roosevelt: You So Crazy) *His law, the Depantsipation Proclamation, is a reference to the Emancipation Proclamation, the law enacted by Abraham Lincoln that prohibited slavery. *He is Alex Hirsch's favorite character to voice act.[2] *The likeness of his head is on the -12 dollar bill. *Trembly may have once been a lawyer as the suffix "esquire" is used to address lawyers or more broadly people who practice or study law. Quotes Gallery GravityFalls-108Trembley.png Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Politicians Category:Heroes Category:Elderly characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Lords Category:Nobility